The Clues of the Moon: Chapter 4
Characters Kelsey Fisher Selene (her spirit's voice) Araidne Vega (LittleLoric's character; only at the very end; name not mentioned) Chapter 4: The Glowing, Silver Mare Kelsey's POV I was sitting next to the creek in the woods behind my neighborhood, absentmindedly playing with the water. It was a great day to do nothing. I didn’t feel like doing anything at the moment either. Suddenly, off in the distance to my right, I saw a flash of silver light. It wasn’t a big flash of light, but it was just enough to make me notice it. I stood up and looked through the trees. Nothing. There wasn’t anything but trees, birds, and squirrels. Then, I saw it. A silver figure running… no, galloping among the trees. Is it a deer maybe? There are plenty of those here, but I don’t think any of them are silver, I thought.'' Well, whatever it was had four legs and was running like a deer would, I guess. So, of course, I just had to get closer to see what it was. I crept closer and closer to the animal, moving slowly and quietly so that I wouldn’t scare it away. When I got close enough to it, I hid behind a tree and peeked out from behind to see the animal. What I found was a… horse? What was a horse doing in the woods? No, better question: Why was the horse glowing silver? Yes, the horse was actually silver, more like it was glowing with a silver light. The horse stopped galloping around and looked directly at me. Then, I heard a voice in my head, which wasn’t unusual being the daughter of Poseidon and being near a horse, but this was different. It was like the voice was coming from somewhere else, not from the horse. “''Kelsey Fisher, come closer to my horse, I need to talk to you,” the voice said. I walked towards the silver horse like the voice told me to. I didn’t feel like I was in danger, so I wasn’t worried about anything bad happening at the moment. “Who are you? What do you want from me?” I asked. “''My name is Selene. I am the Titan goddess of the moon. I need you to help bring me back'',” the voice answered. “Selene? I thought you faded a long time ago. Doesn’t that mean that I can’t bring you back? Shouldn’t you be gone completely if you faded?” I asked. “''No, I didn’t completely fade. I put myself into ten objects. This silver mare is one of those objects'',” Selene’s voice replied. “Okay, and I have to find all ten of these objects by myself?” I asked. I was surprised, confused, and a little excited all at the same time. “''No, there are nine others that are going to find an object as well. Together, the ten of you will bring me back'',” Selene’s voice answered. “So, what do you want me to do?” I asked accepting the task. “''Get on the mare. She’ll take you to another demigod who will also find an item. From there, she’ll take you to the others that are meeting up as we speak'',” Selene’s voice replied again. I got on the horse. It didn’t feel like it was made out of metal or anything. It felt like a normal horse should. I waited to see if there were any further instructions from Selene, but there was none. With that, I talked to the mare, saying, “Okay girl, take me where I need to go.” The horse didn’t say anything, she just took off. She was really fast too, so fast that the landscape blurred so that I could barely see anything. Then, the horse stopped. I was now in the middle of a city, although I wasn’t sure what city it was since I was a little disoriented from the ride there. A few feet in front of me, there was a girl who was staring at me. She had a silver tiara in her hands. She must be another one who found an item, I thought. I slid off the horse and walked towards the girl. This day was going to be interesting. Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:The Clues of the Moon Category:Chapter Page